Random Drabbles
by Darkness34
Summary: Life is made up of moments; small, omitted occasions that pass us by faster than it takes to forget them. If we stop to capture these flashes than just maybe we'll capture something great.
1. A Hayun

Hey guys, Darkness34 here. I was bored, so I decided I wanted to edit this so I did. I hope [I really do think you mind that much, right] don't hate me.

**Edited on July 28, 2013 for entertainment reasons.**

* * *

**Love: Robin always saw hate and anger towards her. Seeing her nakama smiling at HER she wonders if this is what love feels like.**

The dust from the battle rises into the air, blackening the sky like some foul smelling beast. It burns the back of her throat and makes her eyes water, but she forces herself to watch as these insolent people keep fighting to reach her. Anger coils tight in her stomach snapping bitterly at the hope that threatens to birth itself. She quashes it immediately; there is no room for hope in her life but as the man she had followed for months gazes up at the ruined room she was in, the familiar faces of his crew surrounding him, confident smirks gracing their faces. Robin's eyes widen as a flood of warmth rushes through her and is surprised to find that her eyes are suddenly watering more.

**Grin: Nami gazes at her captain after the war at Marineford, and discovers that his face looks wrong without a face cracking grin.**

Nami blinks and swallows; her hands are trembling she vaguely notes, the paper shaking in bleached hands. Her hands are numb, though she can feel the cold sweat building on them; she tries to take a shaky breath, the air bitter and dry in her lungs. It's weird how a picture can have such a great effect on her, nothing more than ink and parchment, but it's wrong. It's him, but he's different, he's wrong, it's not right, because he is not smiling. He is not her captain, no he is not Luffy if he doesn't have an idiotic grin on his face.

**Trust: Chopper had learned not to trust humans after the town's people shot him, so why did he trust Luffy, a human, so completely to beat Wapol?**

The snow didn't bother him, not really, the chilling wind only aggravating his wounds slightly, but he was too confused to care. Chopper didn't trust others, it was rule number one, so why was he so content to just sit here and let this stranger, this person who had tried to eat him, defend his home for him? An image of the boy carrying his two friends up the mountain appeared in his mind, and Chopper smiled slightly. Maybe, that was why.

**Victory: Zoro had not known what victory felt like until he had saved Robin from Enies Lobby.**

The boat was quiet for the time being, an overwhelming sense of peace and security surrounding them. They had succeeded, Robin was with them again, Merry was with them again, and for now everything was right with the world. Zoro leaned back against the railing, revealing in the feeling of the grain of the wood against his back, reminiscing about all their travels and smirked pure satisfaction filling his stomach. Leaning further back, he closed his eyes and drifted in time with the rocking of the waves against the hull.

**Lies: Usopp had always told lies so he would never lose hope, so how many lies will he have told by the time he finds his dad?**

6-year old Usopp sat in a tree facing the ocean, watching the cerulean waves beat against the shore. Sharp eyes scanned the horizon; there was no sign of any ships today. Blowing his bangs out of his faces he gazed down at his lap in disappointment. He'd have to tell the village pirates were coming again, spruce things up again, after all he couldn't have his dad come back to find that everyone had died of boredom while he was away.

**Smile: Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper run around playing tag, but even as Nami yells at them she can't help but smile at their antics.**

Giggles float around the main deck of the ship, the three "children" of the crew tripping of themselves and each other (not to mention everything around them and a sleeping Zoro who unfortunately was in the way) as they chase each other in what Usopp calls a game of 'tag' and explained that he played all the time back on his island. Nami screeches at them when they run into her lawn chair, but even she cannot help but smile when they crash into Sanji who in turn drops a pink drink on the previously dozing Zoro's head.

**Pervert: Him a pervert? No the mighty Franky-sama was not a perv. He was a ****_Super_**** pervert!**

The door to the cabin opens with an ominous creak; a giant figure slips through quietly. Moving to the far wall it heads straight for the dresser, tiptoeing it gingerly slides open the drawer to reveal the garments inside. "_Super_," the figure quietly shouts holding up a pair of lacy panties, before the door is slammed open, sunlight streaming into the room to expose Franky fully. A furious Nami stood panting on the threshold of the door, glaring at the male in her room she sharply connected the pieces of her clima-tact together before she advanced. Reports say that the screams where heard as far as Skypiea

**Melody: Brook's heart always filled with hope, sadness, and joy as he played Binks Sake and he could help but think of a whale waiting for him. Except he didn't have a heart! Skull-Joke!**

"I wonder where you are. Are you still out there waiting for _[us]_ me? Have you missed me, I wonder have you cried, will you cry again? Ah, how my heart aches for you Laboon," The soft mournful strums of a violin sang through the night, serenading a friend too far away for them to hear, but always hoping that somehow they might catch a few of the notes that you sent their way. "Except I do not have a heart with which to miss you, yohohoho ~Skull Joke!" Brook chuckled weakly.

**Fire: Fire always fascinated Luffy, no matter what. The way it danced, shined, sparked always reminded him of power. And who better to have such extreme power then his big brother.**

A clash of smoke and fire met in a collision of power, a struggle for dominance; it was a timeless fight. Fire and smoke, coming from camp fires, matches, candles – smoke either gray and delicate, wispy as it dances over the flames or black and all consuming as it melted the air into ash and smothered the fire as it raged. Fire was tough though, it never let the smoke stop it from burning, and it just kept right on flaring as it carried on. Luffy grinned as he followed his older brother's battle as he ran backward, his brother was powerful. Of course he was perfect for the position of fire.

**Candle: Whenever Ace looked at a candle he couldn't help but think of Luffy. Whose flame might looks small, but if placed in the right environment burst into a mighty wild fire.**

The tiny candle in Ace's quarters gleamed as it burned brightly, illuminating and casting shadows down the walls worn walls. Warm orange light filled the room, in the flickering light of his candle; Ace found his thoughts straying as they often did towards his little brother.

**Eggplant: As Sanji cuts eggplant he always thinks back to a certain old geezer and a shitty restaurant.**

The kitchen was filled with scent of spices and noodles; Sanji stood in front of the counter chewing on the end of an unlit cigarette. Sunlight streamed through the window above the sink reflecting off the knife he held in his hand, glinting as he smoothly cut an eggplant into even pieces, a half smile creeping onto his face. 'Eggplant, huh' as his thoughts drifted towards times at a floating restaurant.


	2. A Though

Survivor: After Greenstone the island of thieves, Usopp can't help but think he's a survivor. You don't meet man-eating plants everyday, you know.

Rejection: Luffy finds the pain of rejection and loneliness was worse after he met Ace.

Ducks: Robin smiled as she watched the line of ducklings follow her back from town.

Past: Saul had been right! Nakama had been waiting for her somewhere out there.

Cats: The straw hats instantly thought of cats as Hancock, Nami, and Robin pounced on luffy.

Different: As Hancock looked at luffy she thought she saw something different about him then over guys.

Alone: Luffy looked out the window in the tree house, he thought back to Ace and Sabo, who were fulfilling their dreams, while luffy was here alone.

Panic: Sabo felt nothing but panic fill his veins as the cannon/gun was aimed at his ship again.

Sweat: Luffy smiled as Zoro, Nami, and him slept together in their dingy, as the sun shining down made them sweat.

Beautiful: Zoro looked at luffy sitting on merry's head, embraced by the glow of the sun, he couldn't think of anything more beautiful.

Worry: As Nami watched Arlong Park crumble she felt extreme worry for the boy still inside.

Stars: Robin watched as the stars fell from the sky, thinking about who much she wanted to share this moment with her Nakama.


End file.
